


Nauseous

by 2dsickfics



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Fics [5]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Nausea, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dsickfics/pseuds/2dsickfics
Summary: Peter Parker/Spiderman -Nauseous fic from my tumblr.





	Nauseous

Tony was worried - not that he would admit it, of course. Well, not to anyone other than himself.

“Hey, Underoos?” He started hesitantly, knocking on the bathroom door, “You’ve been in there a while. I hope you’re not hiding a fatal injury or anything; You know I have anxiety issues.” he jokes sternly, yet not unkindly. Peter had rushed to the bathroom about 30 minutes ago and he was pale when he left. Actually, thinking back, he was awfully quiet today and wasn’t able to focus for long. He nearly fell asleep for fuck’s sake!

“Um, yeah. I’m uh- I’m fine.” Peter didn’t sound at all convincing.

“Nope. wrong answer, buddy. I’m coming in if you don’t come out.” It’s not an empty threat, either. He has no shame and he hopes he’s rubbing off on the kid so he’s not too embarrassed.

“I- uh,” there’s a pause, “you can come in. I don’t really feel like leaving…” and with that, Tony enters the room completely and utterly confused.

“Oh, kid…” Immediately after he sees the spiderling he feels a wave of sympathy. The boy is sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall, arms loosely curled around his abdomen.

“Sorry, I should have said- I’m sorry for not telling you where I was going, um-” Pete’s face coloured an impressive shade of pink on his cheeks even though the rest of his face was ashen.

“Hey, hey, it’s fine. I’m not mad, but it would have been nice to know my multi-million dollar equipment was in potential danger a bit sooner, but hey, beggars can’t be choosers.” The joke is out of place and probably makes the kid feel bad but Tony didn’t know how to react at all.

“Can you…” Peter wants to say more, but he stops himself.

“Can I…?” Peter pretends he didn’t say anything, “Pete, I can’t help if you don’t tell me what you want.”

“I just wanted, um…” Tony almost thinks he’s not going to say it, but then, “Can I stay here until I feel better? I don’t really want to be in a car right now, but you can send me home if you want! I can get May to pick me up so I don’t ruin you car and-”

“Peter, I’m  _not_ going to let you sit in a car for an hour like this. I’ll have F.R.I.D.A.Y. let Aunt Hottie know you’re staying and you can rest in your room.” Mr Stark explains as if Peter just claimed he’s a burden. Which he isn’t.

“Okay, um, thanks.” Peter blushes at his rambling.

“So have you thrown up yet, or just felt sick enough to sit near the Porcelain God for half an hour?” Tony prods for information.

“I haven’t. Yet.” Peter replies. “I know I’m going to, though. I don’t know how long, but I feel really nauseous.”

“Okay, well, let’s get you to your room so you can at least sit in bed with a trash can.” Tony assumes he’s fine to move since he’s not been sick yet.

“Wait- Mr Star _uuuUUAARp_!” Peter frantically tries to push away from his mentor as he burps his way through the first gag. He dry heaves over the bowl a few times before leaning his face against the cold, white seat.

“Yeah, okay, you’re not vomiting so let’s go. Better to be comfortable while you puke.” Mr Stark insists.

“N-no I-” Peter swallows, “I r- _really_ think I should stay here, I’m- _urp_ -” he retches silently as Tony pulls him upright and away from the safe-zone. He tries to push away again, only to have Tony hold tight on his shoulders to stop him from falling. Before he can stop it, he’s heaving up his breakfast onto his mentor’s casual outfit and boots.

Tony yelps and leans away from the smell and cringes when it catches his nose anyway.

“Sorry- I’m so sorry, I tried- I warned you and- sorry, I’m sorry!” Peter is, yet again, rambling.

“Uh, ew. That’s gross.” Tears gather in the boy’s eyes, “But… I was asking for it. I should have listened to you. You’re not a toddler, you’re 16 and you know when you’re gonna blow. Even underestimate the time you have by a long shot.” Tony laughs and pats the kid’s shoulder with one hand, reaching for a glass and some pepto under the sink. He turns to fill the glass with water and measures out the pepto. Peter puts them next to the toilet with a small “thanks” and turns back to the toilet as the smell overwhelmes him and he throws up again before sipping the water and downing the pink goop.

“Yeah, you should have listened, but I guess even you can’t always be right.” Peter giggles and lets Tony help him up and guide him to the lift - not before snagging the bin near the door - and shuffles Peter to his room.

“That’s true, but maybe you should be more assertive than ‘maybe I shouldn’t move?’?” Tony quips in a lighthearted tone. They don’t talk as Pete flushes and they enter his room.

Tony leaves for a while as he notifies May of the situation and replaces the vomit-stained clothes, before returning to find the boy changed and asleep.

“Night, kid”


End file.
